


I will tell you what I can

by pigalle



Series: Anything it takes to make you stay [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, i don't even think it's angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: Someone gripped Philip’s shoulder and ripped him away from Lukas. Philip stumbled back and almost fell, and could only stare dumbfound at Lukas who shared the expression.“What do you think you’re doing?!” Rose scream-whispered. “Anyone could see you!”Philip watched Lukas, waiting for a reaction from him, any indication of realising what he had just done.“I…” Lukas began, “I think maybe it won’t be so bad?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> The final instalment of the series, which probably won't make sense if you don't read those first.
> 
> I think this finally turned into what you actually wanted form the beginning, [astrospace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/pseuds/astrospace). I hope so, and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Title is from _Clear_ by Twenty One Pilots.

_ Lukas waited for Philip to get of the bike before he followed after he had parked outside school. He removed his helmet and shook out his hair, smiling at Philip. He was just so beautiful with his hair all ruffled by the helmet. He couldn’t really stop himself, didn’t want to either, when he leaned forward to take Philip's lips in a kiss. _

_ Lukas was tired of hiding who he was and who he loved. _

~~~~~

Someone gripped Philip’s shoulder and ripped him away from Lukas. Philip stumbled back and almost fell, and could only stare dumbfound at Lukas who shared the expression.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Rose scream-whispered. “Anyone could see you!”

Philip watched Lukas, waiting for a reaction from him, any indication of realising what he had just done.

“I…” Lukas began, “I think maybe it won’t be so bad?”

~~~~~

Lukas could still barely believe he had said that, that he really was admitting to the whole school, that he was about to let everyone know. But Philip was worth it, wasn’t he?

He hadn’t kissed Philip again after Rose came and interrupted the, but he had walked with both Philip and Rose inside the building. There they had parted, as Philip had a different subject than Rose and Lukas.

Lukas wasn’t paying attention to the teacher, and he could both feel and see Rose glancing at him every now and then.

“Why are you so tense?” she whispered to him toward the end of the lesson.

“I don’t know,” Lukas whispered back. “Don’t know what to expect, maybe?”

“Expect out of what?” she asked, but something about her tone and the way she glanced at Lukas told him she probably knew.

“About everyone finding out about Philip,” Lukas whispered with an even lower voice. “About people finding out I’m gay.”

“Are you though?”

“What?”

“You said you didn’t know if you liked girls. Maybe you’re not gay, you could be bisexual.”

“When did you learn all this?” Lukas asked with a frown.

“I’ve sort of known for a while now,” Rose said with a strange look at him. “It’s not that strange of a thing to know. You know that, right? I’m not the only one in this school who does.”

They fell into silence after that, and Lukas tried to focus back on the teacher. He didn’t exactly succeed, and was if possible even more tense when the lesson ended than he had been before.

“You’re not obliged to do anything,” Rose told him as they walked out of the classroom. “I think Phillip would understand.”

“I know,” Lukas said, frustrated. “But he’s already been through this so long, and I know he doesn’t want to keep it secret.”

“If he can’t accept that you’re not ready to come out, maybe you should reconsider being with him.”

It took Lukas by such surprise he stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Why would I do that?!”

“Okay, fine, I just thought you should consider it.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to break it off with him.”

“Then maybe wait a day or so until you’re certain you want to come out? I’ll be there for you when you do, you know that, right?”

Lukas hummed as if agreeing, but was far away in thought. But maybe she was a little right?

~~~~~

Philip didn’t see Lukas any more the rest of that day, only quick glances of him between lessons. But when he last one ended for the day, Lukas was standing by his bike, with one helmet in each hand like he was waiting for someone. When Lukas looked over and saw Philip he made some move with his eyes and head, like he wanted Philip to come over to him.

“Do you want a ride home, too?” Lukas asked, but held out one of the helmets like Philip had already said yes.

“Sure,” Philip said, and took the helmet. Lukas actually was still wanting to be seen with him, even after that morning. Philip was actually quite surprised.

When Lukas dropped Philip off, he pulled him back before Philip could walk off and gave him a lingering kiss.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow too?”

“Uh, sure,” Philip managed to get out as an answer. Lukas still wanted to be seen together, acknowledging each other?

Lukas smiled a big and bright smile before he drove off, leaving Philip alone with his confusion.

~~~~~

“I wanna come out today.”

Philip had just been about to walk towards the school when Lukas said it while nervously taking off his helmet. He wanted to do it, and today would be as good as any day, but what if Philip had protests about it?

“What?” Philip spun around, his eyes blown comically wide.

“I want to come out, to school.” When Philip only opened and closed his mouth repeatedly — like he didn’t know what to say, couldn’t find any words — Lukas added, “I want to do it with you, if you want that. Rose says I really don’t have to, but I want to. There’s been so many lies…  I want to stop one of them.”

“Are you sure?” Philip asked with a serious face, stepping closer to Lukas.

“Yes.”

Philip kissed him. Right there in the parking lot, in the busiest time before school, where practically anyone could seem them. Lukas couldn’t care one bit about that. He only cared about the moment right in front of him, about Philip and his soft lips. School could think whatever they wanted, and Lukas didn’t care one bit.

(Of course, he was very relieved when it turned out practically no one cared, or minded, that everyone just cared about their own business. It made it so much easier to feel comfortable in his decision to come out.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
